Blanket
by Shining Through
Summary: Sakura is hurt on a mission and Itachi and Shisui have to take care of her.  With only one bed and one ratty blanket, it's going to be hard to stay warm.  Especially when one Uchiha keeps stealing the blanket away.  ItaSakuShi


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! I wanted to do a little special oneshot based on one of my favorite pairings …but it's a little short. I've had this thought for a while, and inspiration finally hit me when I decided to camp out with my cousin and the twit turned out to be a complete blanket hog! We had been watching 'Toy Story 3' and I fell asleep tucked into the bed so nice with my favorite blanket of his wrapped around me and I sprayed my perfume in the air so it smelled really nice …and at about three A.M., I woke up because the stupid guy had stolen all of my blankets! And so, while I yelled at him, this thought popped up into my head so I stole his computer and emailed myself the prompt. **

**Now that I've told you my incredibly boring story of how I got this idea, please enjoy the story!**

**Pairing: Shisui x Sakura x Itachi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Shisui shielded Sakura's lithe form as best as he could, yet the harsh pelts of rain never stopped attacking them. Itachi peeled his bangs from his cheeks, holding onto Sakura's waist firmly. She smiled weakly in response before her chest heaved painfully and she coughed up blood.

"Itachi, I don't know how much more she can take," Shisui reported almost frantically, but it was the most serious Itachi had ever seen his older cousin act. He hadn't called him plain old Itachi in years.

"There should be an inn five miles north," Itachi replied stoically, yet he couldn't stop the slight clench in his chest when Sakura gave another shudder from the icy temperature.

"C'mon Sakura-chan," Shisui murmured to her, "Just a little more..."

Sakura's head went limp when she tried to nod. Itachi pulled on her faster and Shisui took off his ANBU mask to put it over her head.

"Idiot," Itachi murmured but he was glad that Shisui was at least trying.

The two sped up their paces, to the point where the rain bolts were painful stabs into their skin. Itachi's long trench coat slung over Sakura's body, as drenched as it was, kept the drops from making little angry red splotches onto Sakura's deathly white skin.

Not even a minute later and the three arrived at the inn. It wasn't one crossed by many ninjas, so Itachi propped Sakura up against him as well as he could, tying the sash of the trench coat tight so the blood splotches on her uniform weren't visible. Itachi stripped himself of his ANBU armor, now clad in his skin tight black long sleeved shirt and matching pants and Shisui mimicked Sakura, tying his trench coat together. The two Uchihas masked their chakras and Sakura, even in her weakened state, managed to mask her chakra as well.

Itachi wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, and the girl took heavy steps that set fire in her veins. Her eyes flashed with determination, however, as she willed herself to look normal. When they reached the inn, Shisui held the door open for them and they trudged towards the clerk.

"Two rooms please," Itachi demanded.

The man behind the counter froze at the death glare Itachi was sending him. He wasn't using his sharingan, but the deadly onyx promised pain to the young adult.

"T…there's only one room, available," the boy stuttered.

"Fine," Itachi snarled.

The man gave them their key, not even noticing Sakura's near death position, and once they were out of eye sight… Sakura collapsed to the ground.

Itachi caught her, and brought her into his arms, bridal style. Hurrying to the rooms, Itachi made quick to deposit Sakura on one of the beds as Shisui drew a hot bath.

"Chakra status?" Shisui asked.

"Low," Itachi stated blandly.

"I can manage," Sakura gasped, her hand glowing green before settling it on the most life threatening wound across her chest. Sakura had perfect control over her chakra, and was able to stop the bleeding with her near nonexistent chakra.

Itachi's sharingan spun before he quickly took Sakura's ANBU torso plate off and sliced through the spandex shirt, leaving only Sakura's tight bindings in place. A long gash sliced through her left upper shoulder all the way to the right of her waist. He was sure three of her ribs were broken, a lung was pierced, and a gaping hole from where a sword was plunged through her thigh was on her list of wounds.

"Copy this," Itachi murmured before his hands glowed a soft green. He held it over Sakura's gash, successfully closing the wound and barely a scar was left on her chest. Itachi breathed heavily, the green glow dying instantly.

"Take it easy, Itachi," Shisui scowled, "I don't need you ill either…"

Itachi flashed him a glare, but Shisui put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

You're already chakra depleted from when you had to use that jutsu to get us out of the battle. I'll take over from here," Shisui said gently. Itachi nodded before taking a seat next to Sakura.

Shisui stopped the bath water, before taking out a few strips of bandages and a towel from Sakura's medical pouch. Soaking the towel in the lukewarm water, he quickly made his way to Sakura's side, before soaking the wound in her thigh. After cleaning it of blood, he tied a strip of bandages around it tightly, stopping the blood flow.

Summoning chakra to his hands, he held it over Sakura's chest, eyes narrowed with determination as he surged his chakra into her body, trying as hard as he could to realign her ribs correctly.

"Damn," Shisui cursed, examining her lungs. His amateur healing he copied from Itachi was no match for the foreign object in Sakura's right lung.

'_I know during the long run this will suck… but Sakura, this is for your own good,' _Shisui thought, a frown tugging at his lips while he took a tin can out of Sakura's medical bag. He grabbed the herbs, quickly warmed a glass of water, and mixed the two together. Moving back to Sakura, he tipped the contents into her mouth, and Sakura by instinct swallowed it.

Sakura spluttered, but as she saw Shisui's comforting face, she relaxed and continued to sip the potion.

Once the cup was drained, Sakura coughed, gripping onto Shisui's hand like a lifeline.

"I'd better be dying for you to use that," Sakura gasped.

"Pierced lung. I think internal bleeding. Itachi and I tried to patch you up as well as we could," Shisui stated.

"Got it," Sakura murmured, putting a glowing hand over her heart. Several moments later, and Sakura finally pulled her hand away, and sat up, to the relief of Shisui, with her once pale features slowly returning to its normal peachy color and a faint red hue splashing her cheeks again.

"We should get some rest," Sakura murmured.

"I'll take the floor. You and Tachi-chan had it the roughest today," Shisui said.

"No, join us," Sakura said quietly, scooting over until she was pressed against Itachi's side. Said Uchiha merely glanced at her, before turning on his side to offer more room for the third party. Shisui smiled softly, crawling into bed at Sakura's left as he too turned on his side to face the small girl.

"Goodnight Sakura. Night Tachi-chan."

"Goodnight Shisui, goodnight Itachi. Thank you…"

"Goodnight."

Shisui crawled underneath the thin blanket, making sure that it was pulled up to Itachi and Sakura's chins. The good thing about all three of them sharing a bed, was that the body heat kept them all warm.

…

Sakura shivered in the middle of the night, pressing cold toes to the nearest source of heat.

"…ngh…"

Itachi twisted in his sleep, a sixth sense keeping him away from impending coldness. Small toes pressed into the other Uchiha's leg suddenly, causing him to jump and roll away, taking the blanket with him. Sakura's eyes snapped open, as a hand wildly searched for the wool blanket that had been covering her and Itachi not five minutes ago.

"Shisui, give me the damn blanket back!"

Emerald eyes alight with fire glared as the beholder sprung from her side of the bed with all of her ninja abilities. She sprung like a cheetah, tackling the older Uchiha with a battle cry and grasped him by his collar. Shisui gagged as Sakura grasped him by the collar, shaking him back and forth by his jacket.

"I saved you from that stupid rogue ninja and this is how you repay me? You steal my freaking blanket from me? And what am I supposed to do about that… huh? Itachi has a sixth sense or something that keeps him away from me using him as a blanket! That didn't even make sense! See how upset you're making me?"

Which each of those sentences, a hard _thwack _sounded as Shisui was slapped around, much like Sakura used to do with Naruto. Itachi blinked his eyes, watching with bleary vision Sakura pounding Shisui into the cheap bed. …that didn't sound right.

"Sakura, calm down," Itachi sighed, rolling over and patting the spot next to him. "Your spot is getting cold."

Sakura yawned loudly, baring her teeth at Shisui one last time, before rolling off of Shisui and into the empty space. She felt her muscles spasm and she shook in place for a second. Her head was pounding, her muscles ached like crazy, and she was damn cold.

"Damn Uchiha… stealing _my _blanket," Sakura grumbled as she tossed for a comfy position on the bed. Shisui didn't move a muscle, twitch a finger, or even _breathe _as he waited for the temperamental kunoichi to fall back asleep.

"What did you give her?" Itachi asked as he stroked her pink locks before wrapping his arms around her waist.

Shisui waved a hand in the girl's face, and once he found that she was asleep, he yawned, "That stupid chakra replenishing drink has an injection of hormones. Basically, it's like Sakura on her period only double the effects."

Itachi stared at Sakura's face, recalling the memories of Sakura being visited by Mother Nature. Hmmm… Sakura punching Naruto through a clearing of trees, Sasuke getting pantsed in front of his fangirls, Kakashi's entire porn collection being burned to ashes…

"I don't care whether it was an injection of hormones or that you're just insufferable, just give us the blanket back."

Shisui gaped as Itachi violently thrust the blanket over his and Sakura's forms only, leaving Shisui bare to the cold. The older Uchiha mumbled under his breath, while he snaked his arms around Sakura's shoulders and snuck a leg in between hers. Sakura let out a small grumble, before she snuggled into the new source of heat. Itachi rolled his eyes, before pulling Sakura closer to his body.

Shisui replied by moving his leg further in between hers so that he could push Itachi away from them. Itachi's eyes flickered dangerously.

"Shisui…"

"I know."

Once Shisui waited for Itachi's breath to even out, he shook his hand in front of his cousin's face to see if he was asleep. When he didn't move, Shisui grinned, pushing himself closer to Sakura and pulling the blanket more towards his side of the bed.

"Shisui."

"Ugh, I know, I know!"

**So… what did you guys think? I thought it got a little sketchy towards the end, but honestly… I love this couple so much that I just wanted to make a little drabble on it :) **

**Please review if you liked it!**

**Happy Valentine's Day again, and I hope you ended up with your special someone!**


End file.
